Il n'était pas une Fois
by Twinzie
Summary: La vie de Ron Weasley, vue par luimême et mise sur papier par moi... une histoire digne d'un conte de fées.


**Il _n'_était _pas_ une fois**

Je ne commencerais pas mon histoire en vous disant « il était une fois », car ma vie est loin de ressembler à un conte de fées, même si j'ai un jour fait la rencontre de la plus belle des princesses.

Je suis jeune et pourtant, j'ai l'impression d'avoir trop vécu. J'ai 26 ans et autant de souvenirs que si j'en avais mille. Il faut dire que quand vous êtes ami avec Harry Potter, les choses ne sont pas des plus… reposantes. Ce garçon est d'un compliqué et avait une destinée tout aussi complexe que lui. Je me permets de dire qu'il est compliqué dans tous les domaines car je les déjà vu en pleine drague et c'est franchement pas beau. Il se complique trop la vie pour les filles et pour tout en général. Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de lui mais de moi et seulement de moi. Ça me fait d'ailleurs penser que je ne me suis pas présenté.

Si je vous dis que je suis grand et roux ? Un Weasley, forcément ! Maintenant lequel ? Si je vous dis que je suis très maladroit avec les filles, moi aussi, et que je n'ai jamais su comment m'y prendre avec _elle_, en particulier, ça y est, vous percutez ? Vous avez raison, c'est bien moi, le seul et l'unique : Ronald Bilius Weasley. J'aurais pu rajouter « pour vous servir », mais je n'en avais pas envie, ni de vous servir, ni de l'écrire. Non, je plaisante, quoique…

Bon, vous savez qui je suis alors je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de préciser d'où je viens, si ? Bon allez pour la forme.

Ma famille habite dans la non moins célèbre maison la plus biscornue de Grande-Bretagne : le **Terrier**. Petit, j'ai haïs cette maison, aujourd'hui je ferais tout pour y retourner même une seule fois. J'ai cinq grands frères et rien de neuf. J'ai eu le rat de Percy, la baguette de Charlie, les anciennes robes de Bill, etc. Je pourrais continuer, la liste est longue. Mais je ne peux pas trop me plaindre, j'ai eu beaucoup d'amour et ça croyez-moi, même si on peut en donner à tout le monde, c'est unique. Ma mère a élevé ses sept enfants et ce n'était pas tous les jours facile. Parfois je me demandais ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire quand on était tous à Poudlard et qu'elle était seule. Elle devait s'ennuyer j'en suis sûr, ou alors elle poussait un bon cri comme si on était là. Mon père, c'est autre chose. Il travaille au Ministère de la Magie, quand j'étais petit, il travaillait au Département de la Justice Magique pour le détournement de l'Artisanat Moldu. Il travaillait plus par amour des Moldus que pour son travail. Il les a toujours adoré, à la limite de la vénération. Il collectionnait d'ailleurs les prises électriques. Je suis tout fier car j'arrive à prononcer ce mot « électrique » sans l'écorcher, chose très dure pour laquelle Hermione Granger a bataillé. Elle bataille pour tout de toutes façons même pour les elfes… Ça y est ! Je dérive. J'ai tellement de trucs à dire que je pars dans tous les sens. Donc, je disais mon père et les Moldus, c'est digne des plus grands contes de fées. Aujourd'hui, il est tout de même passé directeur de son quartier au Ministère de la Magie. Ça nous a bien aidé !

Mes frères et ma sœur, j'en ai trop mais que seraient les Weasleys sans tous ces enfants. Mes deux grands frères, Bill et Charlie, sont… des grands frères, toujours là pour vous aider, vous conseiller même quand vous n'en avez pas très envie. Je veux bien qu'avec leurs gueules d'anges, ils en connaissent un rayon sur les filles, mais je ne veux franchement pas entendre parler de leurs conquêtes, ni de leurs conseils en la matière.

Bill est l'aîné, un modèle selon ma mère, sauf pour l'apparence physique. Si jamais l'un de nous avait l'idée d'avoir les cheveux aussi long que Bill et une boucle d'oreille en crochet de serpent, je ne pense pas qu'elle s'en remettrait. Malheureusement pour elle, la femme de mon cher frère n'a rien contre ce look, bien au contraire… Bill a épousé une Vélane, Fleur Delacour, maintenant Weasley depuis un bout de temps. Elle n'a pas perdu de son charme. Il ne faut pas que ma femme lise ça sinon elle va me tuer. Elle est jalouse même si elle ne veut pas l'admettre. Chacun ses défauts, bien que la jalousie est plutôt une qualité, d'abord parce qu'elle n'a pas de défaut et ensuite parce que je suis moi-même très jaloux en plus de mes nombreux défauts alors on ne va pas en rajouter, s'il vous plait !

Charlie dresse des dragons en Roumanie et ça aussi, ça attire pas mal de filles ! Mais mesdemoiselles, ne bavez pas car vous allez salir mon œuvre et ensuite il est fiancé, il était temps selon moi, mais bon… il a été le premier à quitter la maison et ma mère a eu du mal à se faire l'idée qu'un jour elle perdrait ses enfants. Mais il lui en restait quand même six pour s'y habituer.

Ensuite vient Percival, ou Percy pour les intimes. Plus coincé, on ne fait pas. J'ai fait des erreurs dans ma vie mais question connerie, il me bat haut la main ! Je ne passerais pas sur un certain passage que vous devez connaître car ma mère ne veut plus en entendre parler. Il a réussi lui aussi par je ne sais quel miracle a trouvé une femme qui le supporte : la brave et courageuse Penelope Deauclaire. Elle aurait dû aller à Gryffondor, rien que pour avoir eu le courage de dire « oui » à mon prétentieux de frère.

Ensuite, je n'ai même pas besoin de les présenter car leur réputation les précède, les fameux jumeaux Fred et George. Inséparables ! Leurs idées les ont mené loin, jusqu'à Pré-Au-Lard où ils ont ouvert leur nouveau magasin récemment, c'est le deuxième. Célibataires et fiers de l'être, ils font tourner plus d'une tête sur leur passage et ma mère les harcèle en leur disant qu'il serait grand temps pour eux de se stabiliser. Pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi qui ait les sermons…

Ensuite, il y a moi, j'ai une femme, très belle, très intelligente, très courageuse et plus encore et un petit garçon de deux ans, Liam, mais j'y reviendrais.

Et la dernière et non moins désirée, Ginevra Weasley, enfin Ginny, car elle déteste son prénom. Si elle était arrivée avant, on n'aurait pas été si nombreux mais je serais pas né. Ma mère voulait une fille, caprice féminin selon mon père mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre car sa femme venait de lui offrir une équipe de Quidditch au grand complet ! Ginny est un peu comme ma mère, du moins elle a le même caractère explosif qu'elle et ça suffit a mettre de la distance entre elle et vous. Croyez-moi une colère « made in Weasley », ce n'est pas très joli à voir et encore moins à subir. Je plains parfois mon meilleur ami…

Bon, c'est bon vous connaissez ma famille pour Poudlard… qu'est-ce que j'ai à vous dire ? Rien ! Tout est dans les livres consacrés à Harry Potter. Je vous conseille Harry Potter et Poudlardou les Mémoires d'une Cicatrice. Là, en lisant les aventures d'Harry Potter, vous allez voir aussi mes aventures. Il y celles en première année où nous avons fait tout grandeur nature. Je parle bien sûr de l'échiquier, des plantes horribles qui ont failli m'étouffer et du premier affrontement entre Harry et son ennemi de toujours, Lord Voldemort.

Ensuite en deuxième année, il y a la Chambre des Secrets, puis en troisième, c'était plutôt calme, à part le fait qu'on pensait que Sirius Black voulait tuer Harry alors que finalement c'était son parrain et qu'il ne voulait aucun mal bien au contraire.

En quatrième année, il y a eu plein d'événements qui ont tout déclenché. Le tournoi des Trois Sorciers a été organisé à Poudlard et Harry s'est à nouveau retrouvé devant Voldemort mais à des milliers de kilomètres du château. En cinquième année, la Communauté Magique a été mise au courant du retour de Voldemort et Harry perdait son parrain. En sixième année… heu… je vais finir par m'embrouiller avec tout ça. Donc je disais en sixième année, il y a eu la mort du professeur Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, président du Magenmagot et j'en passe. Le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, après Merlin lui-même et surtout le seul que craignait le Lord Noir, venait de succomber à un Avada Kevadra. Le monde magique était en deuil, Harry le premier.

Finalement en septième année, tout s'est terminé. A croire que Voldemort a eu la gentillesse d'attendre qu'on passe nos ASPICs pour nous attaquer. La « Grande Bataille » comme l'appellent les historiens a eu lieu à Godric Hollow, là où tout a commencé pour Harry. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé et comment ça s'est fini. Mais comme ça n'est pas vraiment narrer dans les livres je vais essayer de vous raconter. J'ai vu les Mangemorts arriver avec Voldemort à leur tête. Ils étaient d'un côté et nous de l'autre. Quand je dis nous, je veux bien sûr parler de l'Ordre du Phœnix, pas seulement du trio infernal de Poudlard. Ils ont lancé un sort en premier pour ouvrir le « bal », dirons-nous et nous avons gentiment répondu. Les sorts ont commencé à fuser de partout et de toutes les couleurs. Puis j'ai juste vu Harry et Voldemort lever leurs baguettes et se lancer un sort au même moment et plus rien. Une grande lumière nous a tous ébloui et Harry et son maudit adversaire se sont retrouvés à l'intérieur d'une sorte de dôme. Personne n'a vu le combat, même Harry qui était pourtant à l'intérieur n'en parle que rarement, il ne se souvient pas de tout non plus, d'où les points noirs dans les livres. Vu que leurs baguettes magiques étaient jumelles et que selon le Priori Incantatum, deux baguettes jumelles ne peuvent pas se battre mais seulement faire remonter les sortilèges effectués par l'une et l'autre, le combat ne fut pas très sanglant. Nous sommes tous restés un moment à fixer ce dôme, obnubilés par la lumière aveuglante et le son mélodieux qui en sortaient. Puis finalement, nous avons repris nos esprits et le combat par la même occasion. Si une lumière blanche émanait du dôme magique sous lequel se tenaient Harry et Voldemort, à l'extérieur de celui-ci, les lumières étaient rouges, vertes, bleues et fusaient dans tous les sens. C'était une horreur pour ne pas dire une vraie boucherie. Chaque minute, un corps tombait et ce dans les deux camps. Puis soudain, un grand silence s'est abattu et le dôme a explosé en un millier d'étincelles, c'était comme des étoiles mais en plein jour. J'ai vu Harry tomber et je me souvins que je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma courte vie. Mon meilleur ami venait de s'écrouler sous mes yeux et je ne pouvais rien faire. Mais Voldemort s'est aussi écroulé quelques instants après et là son corps s'est consumé. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment. N'empêche que Voldemort s'est retrouvé à l'état de cendres et que son âme s'est envolé, enfin pour l'âme qu'il lui restait… les Mangemorts encore vivants ont pris la fuite, et encore aujourd'hui, tous n'ont pas été envoyé à Azkaban. J'ai couru vers Harry qui a repris ses esprits petit à petit mais sans aucun souvenirs de son combat. C'est peut-être mieux ainsi finalement… mais c'est à ce moment là que je me suis aperçu qu'elle n'était pas là. Hermione. Je me suis levé et j'ai cherché partout comme un fou. Elle était étendue, inconsciente, le visage ensanglanté. Et c'est là que j'ai compris…

Il ne faut souvent pas grand chose pour fonder une amitié, un wagon à partager ou un troll à combattre. Si on m'avait dit tout ce que j'allais devoir affronter en m'installant dans le même compartiment qu'Harry en première année, je pense que j'y aurais réfléchi à deux fois avant de prendre mes aises. Il faut bien avouer ce qui est, tout n'a pas toujours été rose. On a dû affronter plus de trucs que la moitié de la population sorcière de Grande-Bretagne réunie, même si ces moments étaient effrayants, ils restent uniques. Finalement, non, je n'aurais pas hésité à m'asseoir aux côtés de Harry dans ce Poudlard Express ! C'est mon meilleur ami ; on a eu des prises de becs, des remises en place, des coups de gueule, mais aussi des fous rires incroyables, des moments de soutien, une grande complicité et une confiance à toutes épreuves.

Mais nous ne serions pas le **trio** sans Hermione Granger, le cerveau du groupe, cette gamine de onze ans aussi prétentieuse qu'intelligente. C'était ma première impression quand je l'ai vu, hautaine et trop intelligente pour son propre bien. Elle le sait ça alors je peux en parler ici sans craindre de représailles. Je pensais qu'elle ne savait même pas rire, c'est vous dire. Et puis je l'ai entendu rire… mais avant j'ai dû assommer un troll ! La belle affaire ! Je l'avais charrié, une fois de plus, sûrement la fois en trop et elle n'avait pas supporté. Elle s'est enfermée dans les toilettes des filles pour pleurer selon une de nos camarades et un troll a eu la bonne idée de faire de même. Je l'ai sauvé ! Ne souriez pas comme des tarés ! Harry était perché sur la tête du troll avec sa baguette enfoncé dans la narine de celui-ci, Hermione était cachée, terrifiée, sous les lavabos et moi j'étais tout seul devant ce tas de graisse sans cervelle. J'ai usé de mon sang-froid mais surtout des conseils d'Hermione que j'avais négligé plus tôt dans l'après-midi pour piquer la massue du troll d'un Wingardium Leviosa et je l'ai assommé. Je sais que vous connaissez tous cette histoire mais je vous la raconte pour mettre les choses au clair car je suis certain que dans les bouquins qui racontent la précieuse vie de Monsieur Potter, ça ne doit pas être narré de la même façon ! Pourtant, c'est bien moi Ron Weasley qui suis venu à bout de ce troll des cavernes. J'en suis plutôt fier et en attendant de pouvoir raconter cette aventure à mes petits-enfants, je la raconte à mon fils de deux ans qui ne doit pas comprendre grand chose vous allez me dire, mais ça fait une bonne histoire pour qu'il s'endorme après un bonne crise de larmes et puis j'en suis fier, de l'histoire et de mon fils ! Il est si petit et si mignon avec ses… stop ! Ce n'est pas pour tout de suite cette histoire.

Donc, on a parlé de ma famille, de Poudlard, de mes meilleurs amis… on va reprendre juste après Poudlard.

Alors, j'ai obtenu mes quatre ASPICs, Potions, pour mon plus grand bonheur, Métamorphoses, Botaniques et Enchantements. C'est bien joli d'avoir les ASPICs en poche mais quand on n'a aucune idée de carrière… Harry voulait devenir Auror et Hermione était plutôt penchée vers le Département des Mystères. Moi, je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'aurais bien aimé faire une carrière d'Auror, j'avais pris les matières pour, d'ailleurs, mais j'en avais pas vraiment la force, ni l'envie. Plus l'été passait plus je commençais à paniquer. Harry avait été reçu à son examen d'entrée pour suivre la formation d'Auror et Hermione était déjà employée au Ministère. Et puis un jour, par je ne sais pas quel miracle, un homme est venu frapper à la porte du Terrier. Il était grand, assez imposant de carrure avec un fine moustache digne d'un aristocrate. Il s'est présenté à ma mère comme étant l'entraîneur des **Appleby Arrows**. Heureusement que mon frère Charly se trouvait là, sinon je pense que ma mère l'aurait renvoyé, ne sachant pas du tout ce que sont les Appleby Arrows. En fait, ce monsieur était tout simplement entraîneur de Quidditch. Après plusieurs discussions, une mise à l'épreuve et un contrat signé en bonne et due forme, je me retrouvais gardien de l'équipe des Appleby Arrows. Je me souviens être rentrée à la maison avec la robe du club après mon premier entraînement avec l'équipe au complet. J'étais très fier. Ma robe était bleue pâle ornée d'une flèche d'argent. Ça jurait un peu avec mes cheveux mais je m'en fichais car j'étais devenu joueur professionnel de Quidditch. Un de mes rêves venaient de se réaliser et c'était le premier d'une longue lignée.

En effet, mon rêve depuis tout petit, hormis le fait d'être riche et reconnu comme Ron Wealsey et non comme le sixième fils d'Arthur et Molly Weasley, c'était de devenir un grand joueur de Quidditch. Mais pas dans n'importe quelle équipe, celle des Canons de Chudley ! Je suis le plus grand fan de cette équipe depuis l'âge cinq ans. Peut-être pour la couleur… le orange est une couleur bien connue des Weasleys… non, plus sérieusement, j'adore cette équipe, elles est fantastique et si on m'avait dit que plus tard… enfin bref, passons.

Oui, je sais ce que vous vous dites, que je coupe toujours mes phrases au mauvais moment, mais c'est que j'ai tellement de choses à dire que je m'embrouille et je voudrais essayer de faire les choses dans l'ordre. Me connaissant, ça va être dur !

La vie était tranquille, tout le monde vivait a son rythme dans le bonheur et la bonne humeur et en attendant la réalisation de mes autres rêves, je jouais au Quidditch, Harry avait commencé sa formation d'Auror et notre chère Hermione était enfermée dans ses bouquins dans le Département des Mystères. Au début avec Harry, on a essayé de lui soutirer des informations, juste pour rire. Mais elle a toujours été tenace. Puis par la suite, on s'est vu de moins en moins, avec leurs boulots et formations et moi avec mes entraînements. On essayait de se voir au moins deux fois par semaine, puis ça a été une fois, pour ensuite passer à une fois par mois…

Au début, je n'y pensais pas trop. Mes amis me manquaient, c'était certain, mais tout se dégradait petit à petit. J'étais trop occupé par les matchs et le championnat. Ils venaient me voir à mes matchs au tout début, d'ailleurs tout le monde y venait, ma famille au complet, ils étaient tous fiers d'avoir un joueur de Quidditch professionnel dans la famille, même les jumeaux disaient partout à leurs clients qu'il fallait encourager l'équipe des Appleby Arrows parce leur petit frère était le gardien. Ensuite, il y avait trop de matchs et trop de travail, ils n'avaient plus le temps. J'entendais parler de Harry et Hermione grâce à mon père qui travaillait aussi au Ministère et qui les croisait quelques fois dans les couloirs, mais sans plus.

Je suis resté quatre mois sans les voir, mais comme je vous le disais un peu plus haut, sur le coup, on s'en rend pas compte. Les jours passent et à chaque fois, vous vous dites que vous irez les voir demain ou que vous leur écrirez tout simplement, mais vous reculez toujours l'affaire et finalement vous l'avez fait. Combien de lettres j'ai commencé à écrire sans jamais les finir parce que j'étais toujours interrompu ou à cours de temps libre ? J'ai arrêté de les compter vite-fait, tout comme de les écrire.

Etant joueur de Quidditch et touchant assez d'argent, j'avais décidé de prendre mon appartement. J'en avais trouvé près du Chemin de Traverse, dans un quartier sorcier, cela va de soit. Il n'était pas très grand mais c'était suffisant pour moi tout seul. Plus c'était petit, moins il y aurait de bordel, c'était ce que disait ma mère. C'est super d'avoir son chez soi ! le seul problème que je connaissais c'était pour le ménage et la lessive. Je ne suis pas une fée du logis, mais heureusement ma mère m'aidait encore sur ce point là. Je suis sûre que votre mère vous a aussi dans vos débuts !

C'est dans mon appartement que je me suis vraiment aperçu à quel pont mes deux meilleurs amis me manquaient. Le soir, on aurait pu sortir, aller manger dans un petit restaurant et finir la soirée devant un café, parler de tout et de rien, de nos vies quotidiennes et même de nos souvenirs d'adolescents. Mais je n'avais toujours pas nouvelles, ni de Harry, ni de Hermione. Ma vie me sembla tout à coup vide, seul dans mon appartement.

Un dimanche, alors que j'allais déjeuner au Terrier pour le traditionnel repas de famille, j'ai eu la bonne surprise de voir Harry. Les retrouvailles ont été joyeuses, jusqu'à ce qu'il m'annonce, comme ça, de but en blanc qu'il sortait avec ma petite sœur. Bah… en fait, ça ne m'a pas tant surpris que ça et puis ils étaient déjà sortis ensemble, et puis c'était Harry, mon meilleur Harry et j'étais surtout très heureux de le revoir. J'étais sûr de le revoir plus souvent à présent.

On a beaucoup parlé, je lui ai demandé des nouvelles d'Hermione, naturellement, mais il n'en savait pas plus que moi. Ils ne croisaient que très rarement pour ne pas dire pas du tout, n'étant pas du tout dans le même service, lui partant souvent en mission avec les Aurors et elle, Langue de Plomb, restait toujours dans ses quartiers. J'ai réalisé qu'il fallait absolument que je la vois mais je ne pouvais pas me pointer au Ministère de la Magie et la demander comme si de rien n'était et je ne savais même pas où elle habitait.

J'ai passé toute la semaine à penser à elle et j'ai réalisé plein de choses, ce que j'aurais du faire quand j'en avais encore la possibilité et ce que je n'aurais pas du faire.

Je n'ai pas mis autant de temps à réaliser qu'elle était une fille, comme elle le prétend. J'ai simplement eu du mal à admettre que j'en pinçais pour ma meilleure amie. C'est dur de voir la vérité en face, parfois. Enfin… J'ai beau avoir eu envie de le crier sur tous les toits, que même après six mois sans l'avoir vu, j'étais amoureux de ma meilleure amie, ou du moins de ce qu'il en reste car je pense que notre amitié avait du en prendre un coup avec le temps, ça n'a rien changé, elle n'a pas débarqué sur le pas de ma porte pour me dire « Ron, je t'aime aussi ». Arrêtes de prendre tes rêves pour la réalité, Ronny ! Encore une fois, j'ai pris un morceau de parchemin, ma plus belle plume et je lui ai écrit une lettre, lui disant que j'aimerais bien qu'on se revoit, que j'étais désolé de ne pas lui avoir écrit avant, qu'elle me manquait, ça, j'ai du l'écrire une bonne dizaine de fois en trente lignes ! le problème c'est qu'au moment de mettre l'adresse sur l'enveloppe, je n'en avais pas, je ne savais pas où elle habitait. Je l'aurais bien envoyé au Département des Mystères, au Ministère de la Magie, mais c'était pas vraiment romantique, même si ma lettre n'était pas une lettre d'amour, je ne voulais pas lui écrire à son boulot. Ce n'est pas très subtil. Et là, une idée m'a frappé, une peur plutôt : et si elle avait quelqu'un dans sa vie ?

J'étais ridicule, lamentable et complètement à côté de mes pompes. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ? Je ne sais pas. Est-ce que c'était grave ? Sûrement. Comment y remédier ? La retrouver. La belle affaire ! Pourquoi tout à coup elle m'obsédait tellement ? Ca me dépassait. J'aurais bien demandé conseil à ma sœur, ou même à Harry, mais la première aurait dit que j'aurais du faire ça bien avant et le deuxième aurait sûrement été aussi perdu que moi. Puis en parler à mes frères ou mes parents, c'était totalement impensable.

Aussi j'ai repris le championnat de Quidditch et avec les entraînements et les matchs qui arrivaient à grands pas, j'ai fini par y penser de moins en moins et encore une fois, ça m'est passé. J'ai surtout rencontré une fille. Linda. Tout le contraire d'Hermione. Je n'ai pas vu le coup arriver quand elle m'a demandé si on pouvait aller prendre un verre ensemble et j'ai honte mais je l'avoue, je ne pensais plus du tout à Hermione. Alors pourquoi j'ai eu cette envie soudaine de la revoir ? Les hommes sont bizarres et je n'ai pas été épargné. Linda a bien aidée à faire passer la nostalgie Hermione. En fait, voir Harry a ravivé ce trou qu'il y avait eu dans notre amitié et je m'étais mis en tête de revoir Hermione, et puis un fait en entraînant un autre, j'ai repensé à mes sentiments complexes envers elle. Je pense que ça doit être ça.

Linda était une fille charmante, ma sœur la détestait. Elle était assez grande et brune, pour les autres détails, je ne m'en souviens plus vraiment, ce n'est pas plus mal car ma femme n'apprécierait pas vraiment le fait que je me souvienne d'une fille avec laquelle je suis sorti il y a plus de sept ans. Bref, notre histoire a été courte, deux mois, ou peut-être trois. Enfin, ça ne m'a pas marqué, ça m'a juste éloigné d'Hermione un peu plus.

Oui, je reparle encore d'elle mais si vous saviez…

Ça allait faire huit mois que je n'avais plus de nouvelle d'Hermione. Nous étions en juillet et le championnat de Quidditch venait de se terminer. J'étais toujours chez les Appleby Arrows et nous étions arrivés sixième. J'avais deux mois de repos qui s'annonçaient devant moi. Harry venait de demander ma sœur en mariage et Fleur était enceinte de son deuxième enfant. Tout était calme dans l'ensemble. Puis un jour, tout a changé. Je l'ai revu.

Je suis sorti de chez moi pour faire deux ou trois courses, j'étais à deux mètres du Chemin de Traverse, j'ai traversé la rue et je l'ai vu. Elle aussi m'a vu. Elle s'est arrêtée, incertaine de savoir si je l'avais reconnu ou si j'allais m'arrêter ou bien continuer mon chemin. Comment j'aurais pu ne pas la reconnaître ou passer devant elle alors que je cherchais depuis des mois un moyen de la revoir ?

On s'est rapproché l'un de l'autre, de plus en plus timide, stressé, voire impressionné aussi. Elle n'avait pas changé, les cheveux plus courts peut-être, mais toujours indomptables, ses joues légèrement roses, ses immenses yeux chocolats…

« Bonjour Ron »

Voilà les premiers mots qu'elle m'a dit alors que je n'ai pu que bégayer un vague « salut » avec un sourire crispé. Non, mais je vous jure, à ce moment-là, je me traitais moi-même d'empoter. Au dernières nouvelles, c'était encore ma meilleure amie, la fille que j'avais côtoyer pendant sept ans et dont déjà irrémédiablement tombé amoureux au point de devenir jaloux et possessif, je ne l'avais pas vu depuis presque un an et j'étais à peine capable de lui dire bonjour. Ma sœur appelle ça un cas désespéré.

On a enchaîné sur des « comment vas-tu » traditionnels et « ça faisait longtemps », passage obligé. On ne se rendait pas compte qu'on était au milieu de la rue et que des tas de gens nous regardaient. On aurait dit deux adolescents coincés à un premier rendez-vous, c'était pitoyable et tellement attendrissant quand j'y repense. On a parlé au même endroit pendant près d'une heure avant que mon estomac ne me rappelle à la réalité en criant famine. Moi et mon estomac, une grande histoire d'amour… il m'a toujours été fidèle et présent pour me rappeler à l'ordre.

C'était avec un grand sourire que j'ai proposé à Hermione de venir dîner avec moi dans un petit restaurant tranquille. Elle a accepté, comme c'était son jour de repos, elle n'était pas pressée par le temps et moi, c'était mon jour de chance. On a également passé tout le reste la journée ensemble. On s'est baladé dans le parc, on a mangé une glace, avec la chaleur c'était pas de refus, puis… on est allé chez elle.

L'appartement était à son image, ordonné, simple et plein de livres. Il devait y avoir deux ou trois affaires que le dossier du canapé et le plus drôle, c'est qu'elle s'est excusée du désordre. J'aurais dû l'emmener chez moi, elle n'aurait pas été déçu.

Je suis rentré chez moi plus tard dans la soirée avec un sourire de béatitude totale accroché aux lèvres. Je n'avais jamais autant parlé de ma vie, même si j'aurais voulu faire plus que parler. Mais je voulais reprendre les choses à zéro, ne pas refaire les mêmes conneries qu'avant, ne pas la brusquer pour ne pas la perdre une nouvelle fois, car je le savais, si je la reperdais, je ne survivrais pas. Une journée avec elle et c'était comme je pouvais respirer après des jours à étouffer. Elle était mon oxygène et elle l'est toujours.

J'ai attendu moins de temps cette fois-ci pour lui dire que je l'aimais. A peine un mois après l'avoir revu. Je n'y suis pas allé par quatre chemins non plus. Je me suis pointée un soir à sa porte et quand elle m'a ouvert, je lui es dit de but en blanc « je t'aime ».

Aujourd'hui, je suis marié à Hermione Granger, maintenant Weasley pour mon plus grand bonheur. Cela fait quatre ans. Il y a deux ans pour ma saint-Valentin, elle m'a offert un fils, le plus de beau cadeau de ma courte existence. J'étais aux anges. Liam Weasley aussi beau que son père et intelligent que sa mère. Moi, modeste ? Toujours. J'ai oublié de vous informer que je suis aussi gardien de l'équipe des **Canons de Chudley**. Ils m'ont contacté avant la rentrée de Quidditch de cette année ci. Comme quoi, finalement tous mes rêves se sont réalisés, il suffit juste d'y croire. En plus, ce matin, avant que j'écrive ces quelques lignes, Hermione m'a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte…

Donc comme je le disais au début, mon histoire n'est pas un conte de fées mais je suis marié à une princesse et bientôt ma famille comptera deux enfants, autant dire que je suis le plus heureux des hommes.

Je suis heureux d'avoir partagé ces lignes de ma vie avec vous, je ne sais pas si vous aurez l'occasion de les lire un jour, en attendant, je vais refermer le cahier et le ranger dans le tiroir sinon Liam va gribouiller dessus et Hermione va me sermonner car je ne range pas mes affaires. Je vous souhaite seulement d'être aussi heureux que moi et de ne jamais baisser les bras, avec un peu de volonté et beaucoup d'amour, on peut tous y arriver.

* * *

_Petite note : les Appleby Arrows sont une Equipe du nord de l'Angleterre fondée en 1612. Les joueurs portent une robe bleue pâle ornée d'une flèche d'argent. Les heures les plus glorieuses de cette équipe remonte à 1932 avec la victoire sur les champions d'Europe de l'époque les Vratse Vultures. La tradition des supporters qui consistait à tirer des flèches en l'air après le but d'un de leurs poursuiveurs fur interdite après qu'un arbitre fut blessé._

_Bisous_


End file.
